


And Adventure Find Us Always

by Merfilly



Series: Drizzt Through the Stargate [1]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drizzt's journeyed through the Stargate</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Adventure Find Us Always

**Author's Note:**

> Follows [this drabble](http://elfcat255.livejournal.com/354347.html?thread=3572779#t3572779) by elfcat255 at livejournal.

Drizzt blinked, the light of the circle at odds with the ambient light of the room containing it. He didn't need the growl of his loyal companion to tell him he was in unfriendly quarters. The unfamiliar barrel objects pointing his way gave off a menacing air all on their own.

He held his hands wide in a universal gesture of peace, conscious of the amulet of his goddess slipping free enough to be seen. Maybe it would hold meaning here, as he suffered the indignity of being disarmed and jabbered at in words he did not know.

Finally, one man wearing gnome spectacles came forward, looking inquiringly at the amulet. Drizzt tipped his head back, as if to say 'go ahead, touch'.

In the words that followed, Drizzt heard the man actually say 'Mielikki' as he babbled excitedly. The man also used another word Drizzt could catch, one common to all elves, even his evil brethren.

Apparently, Mielikki was an Ascended Being, and the gnome-spectacled man had heard of her.

"Always interesting, our life, Guen," Drizzt said softly as they were escorted to a smaller room with chairs.

The panther merely yawned at it.


End file.
